


Take me to see the stars

by Catlover51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stars, nice tsukki because headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukki, will you take me to see the stars net time too?"<br/>"I'll take you when ever you want, you know that."</p><p>Yamaguchi blushed, because he did know that Tsukki would do just about anything for him as he so much as asked and he was extremely grateful that it was Tsukki that he fell for. This nerd that pushed everyone away from himself, everyone but Yamaguchi. And Yamaguchi knew he was special to Tsukki, just how Tsukki was special for him. And Yama decided to make this a tradition for their anniversaries, because just talking and holding hands with Tsukki was much better than any fancy place regular couples go to, they weren't a regular couple anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to see the stars

It was Tsukki's and Yama's one year anniversary and they decided that for this time they would actually do something special. Their other anniversaries didn't go as they hoped they would, they always planned to do something together but it was always a school day so they were tired from club activities so they just winded up watching a movie at one of their houses and sleeping over. It was nice because it was the two of them and they made out and cuddled and slept in the same bed, but since they've been together for a whole year now they wanted to actually go with the plan for once.

They planned to go out for dinner, it was Friday and even though they were tired from playing volleyball they decided not even that would stop them. After school they went home to get ready, because they were going to a restaurant this time and they wanted to be elegant. It took them about thirty minutes to get ready and for Tsukki to go pick Yams up. Since they didn't have drivers licence they walked to the restaurant, thankfully it wasn't that far away. The atmosphere the whole night was kind of off, even though they knew each other since middle school and they've been dating for quite a long time it was sort of awkward for the two. They chose to think it was due to this being their first time going to such a fancy place together and because it was their anniversary, but soon got worried when it got even worse as time passed. They didn't know what to order at first and they didn't really know what to talk about which resulted in a few moments of awkward silence which Yama quickly broke thanks to his easy going personality. 

"Tsukki, is everything okay? You seem kind of weird.."  
"I feel weird for some reason."

And then awkward silence, for some reason Yama didn't know how to go about this, why were they both so nervous? It's not like this is the first ever time they went out. I mean yeah it was in a restaurant but they went for dinner together before. And they know each other to well to feel awkward over something like this. And then Yama figured out why it was so weird, this wasn't really them. Neither of them really likes this sort of thing, maybe that's why they never actually did this in the past, not because they were tired but because they actually didn't want to. They weren't the type of people to take each other to fancy places and they felt much more comfortable when it was just the two of them, and now they can't talk about the things they usually talk about because the place is stuffed with people. 

"Tsukki, can we go?"

And, of course Tsukki's eyes widened at this "Are you mad or something Yamaguchi?" and Yama just thought how absolutely adorable his boyfriend is.  
"No, that's not it, i just thought of somewhere better we can go..?" And it so cute how Tsukki visibly relaxed at this. 

So they went together to pay their bill and when they exited Yama noticed Tsukki is still nervous so he grabbed his boyfriends hand and started pulling him to the place he wanted to go. It was near their houses, a little playground that didn't have much streetlights around it so it was quite dark, at least dark enough for the night sky to be seen. 

"You wanted to go here?"  
"I wanted to watch the stars with you. I figured out we're not really for fancy things, so i thought this would be better?" And as soon as the words left Yama's mouth he felt a pair of lips on his own and hands around his back.  
"Thank you, i thought i was going to faint in the restaurant." 

They then laid on the grass and watched the night sky together while holding hands the whole time, talking and laughing. And it was just as Yamaguchi thought it was much more pleasant when it was just the two of them doing the things they were used to doing. 

"Tsukki, will you take me to see the stars net time too?"  
"I'll take you when ever you want, you know that."

Yamaguchi blushed, because he did know that Tsukki would do just about anything for him as he so much as asked and he was extremely grateful that it was Tsukki that he fell for. This nerd that pushed everyone away from himself, everyone but Yamaguchi. And Yamaguchi knew he was special to Tsukki, just how Tsukki was special for him. And Yama decided to make this a tradition for their anniversaries, because just talking and holding hands with Tsukki was much better than any fancy place regular couples go to, they weren't a regular couple anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
